Comprehensive network management and monitoring requires traffic flow data to be collected from multiple sources. This multitude of data sources often contains duplicated and/or overlapped data since each traffic flow may traverse multiple networking devices and monitoring agents. Thus, the same flow may be reported by more than one source. De-duplication is thus a key technology to ensure that network monitoring solutions report correct traffic statistics without counting multiple instances of the same flow.